


Tree Bros - Oneshots Collection

by ThePinkCube



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Broadway, Broken Bones, Cute, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Makeup, Music, Musical, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SINCERELY ME, Suicide, Sweaters, Tags May Change, Trees, Triggers, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkCube/pseuds/ThePinkCube
Summary: The Tree Bros and their various adventures and shenanigans.Get ready for angst, fluff, and general gayness!Probably not great, but could be worse.





	1. Falling With A Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first prompt with Tree Bros, and it's probably OOC, but I'm trying! If you guys head over to my tumblr and give me ideas, they could end up in this collection! Credit can be given if you would like. Sorry about any mistakes, this first one is a warm-up, it's not great but it'll get better.... I swear!

Evan POV  
Evan held the branch as tight as he could, knuckles white. His soft brown hair waved in the breeze, mirroring the movements of the leaves. The tree’s branches shook with anticipation, as if trying to whisper to him, as if the wind could make words. Of course, Evan heard nothing. He almost never spoke unless spoken too, and this time was no different. No one followed him up, no one was waiting down below (or so he thought). Evan wiggled away from the base of the tree, trying to edge himself out far enough so he could see the ground. It was far away, and looking down made him dizzy. God, he was so dizzy. The more he thought about what he was going to do, the more he wanted to stop himself. Evan knew there was no turning back. He could only remind himself of the insults, the awful words others would say. He tried to fly below the radar, and ultimately failed. The only way to be found was too fly with the crowd, and Evan did the opposite, as if he kept digging himself into a hole. His only ‘friend’ was Jared, and even he hated being near Evan. Pushing away any other thoughts, Evan took a shaky breath. “W-well, I guess this is it.” He looked down, “I g-guess in the end, you were the only one to r-really be there.” Evan was crying now. “I… I should’ve left a note for mom, but…” Evan lip quivered like a sad puppy, “I guess there’s no time.” His knuckles were still white with his grip on the branch supporting him. “M-mom will be better off without me.” He decided finally, before letting his grip loosen. “I’m so- sorry!” He sobbed, pouring his heart into his last words, which were unironically, to a tree. And Letting himself tip forward, he willed himself to resist the temptation of grabbing hold, letting himself fall straight for the cold, hard ground.

Connor POV  
Connor held it in longer than normal this time. He coughed, a large puff of smoke forming at his lips. “Stupid, fucking-” He cut himself off, inhaling the crisp air. He left school early today. He had been made fun of by no other than Jared Kleinman, resident asshole. “School shooter chic my ass.” He spat out, glaring at the ground, draping his body across a bench. The only thing that calmed him down anymore was smoking, getting to be near the trees, letting out built-up anger where no one would hear. Zoe hated him. His parents hated him. To be honest, he didn’t completely hate them- aside from his father. What would he-  
*THUMP*  
Connor whipped his head and sat up at the sudden noise, dropping his cigarette. “What the hell-” he let his voice trail off. A tree branch maybe? Connor didn’t know. Where did it even come from exactly? Connor looked around, and making his decision, got up to find the source of the noise. As soon as he got up, he heard an odd sound. Crying? Connor couldn’t wrap his head around it. He thought he was alone. Listening carefully, Connor found the source- a tree. Well, something behind the tree, to be exact. Craning his head, he saw someone on the ground, crying. Connor, overtaken by curiosity, stepped out from behind the tree, getting a good look at the person on the ground. He wore a striped, blue polo shirt with tan pants, his pale skin framed by the grass. Connor gazed at the person. He was familiar. What was the kid’s name? Elliot? Even? He was the (kind of attractive) boy in one of his classes. He didn’t look so good. One of his arms was covering his eyes, tears pouring out from underneath. His other, Connor flinched, was bent at an odd angle, enough to send chills up Connor’s spine. He must’ve fallen. Connor kneeled next to Evan, not sure exactly what to say. So naturally, he just said whatever came to mind. “Did you really just fall out of a tree?” As soon as he said it, he regretted it. It came out much harsher than expected, and as soon as the words left Connor’s lips, the boy, Ethan?, flinched. Tree boy, as Connor decided, took a few shaking breaths and uncovered his eyes.

Evan POV  
Evan opened his eyes, letting in all the light that came with it. His eyes took a second to re-adjust, trying to focus on the young male in front of him. Evan immediately recognized him. Connor. Zoe’s brother. Surely he was going to be made fun of, beat up perhaps. What had he done to deserve this? He thought the fall would end him, end the teasing, the weakness. Now Evan was lying on the ground, weaker than ever, at the mercy of the infamous Connor Murphy. “C-Connor! I just fell, but I-I’m okay!” He frantically said, ending with a hiccup. “S-sorry! I-I didn’t know you were h-here! I’m s-sor-” Connor shot him an annoyed look. “Stop apologizing. Seriously.” Evan nodded frantically, wincing at the pain all over his body. “Sor- I mean, I-I’ll call my mo-” Evan started trying to wiggle his body, as if going to look for his phone. God, he was so annoying. Evan prayed this Connor kid would kill him. Or beat him up. Then again, that might not go over well with Zoe. She would see how weak he is. Evan could already tear the taunts, the sneers other kids would give. It wasn’t that everyone taunted him, no- that was in Evan’s head. But a few kids did, and not a single person ever came to help. They couldn’t care less. 

Connor POV  
“Evan.” Connor said, remembering the kid’s name. They had a math class together. Connor faintly remembered doodling him in the corner of a notebook. “Y-yeah?” Evan asked, still wiggling his good arm, still trying to reach his phone. “Stop moving, seriously, your arm’s pretty fucked.” Connor told him, as if he didn’t know. Evan stilled his body, before using his good arm to touch the bad one. “Ah!” Evan gave a sharp yelp, his tear-streaked face scrunched up in pain. Connor didn’t know what Evan expected from touching an obviously broken arm. “You should probably go to a hospital. Shit.” 

Evan POV  
“You should probably go to a hospital...” Connor’s voice trailed off. Evan suddenly felt panic rise in his chest. Go to a hospital?! He wish he just died, just broke his neck, began his eternal sleep. He wanted to die in peace. But as he gazed at Connor, he noticed something he hadn’t seen before. A certain….kindness? His hair was wavy and soft-looking, he no longer looked pissed, but his brow was furrowed. He was thinking. Evan’s head hurt. He wondered if he had a concussion. Honestly? He wouldn’t be surprised. The pain was bad at first, but now that the inital shock had worn off, Evan felt his head pounding, and every little movement made him want to die. And his arm- Evan wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. He wanted to cry, but… wasn’t he already? 

Everything was starting to look a little... fuzzy. 

Connor was saying something. Connor was saying something?

His head hurt so much. His head was burning, his arm was numb with pain. Colors blurred together. His eyelids felt heavy, was- was that a face above his? The tips of Connor’s hair brushed Evan’s face. 

God, his head. 

Connor was saying something, what? He had nice lips. 

Burning.

Evan couldn’t hear anything except a distorted voice. 

 

Help...

 

He heard Connor, frantically calling Evan’s name, then practically yelling into his phone. 

And everything went dark.


	2. Picnic on a Picture Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short and sweet fluff to make up for last chapter (not that there won't be worse angst) brace yourself my dudes. I'll make more that are longer soon enough.

Evan grabbed the bag from the trunk of Connor’s car. A small one, as he couldn’t carry much with a broken arm. Connor held the bigger bag, and the blanket. 

They walked out to their favorite tree- a large oak tree- and laid out the blanket and food. The car was parked in another lot, so it may be a bit of walking, but it was worth it. The grass seemed greener than normal, the dandelions were waving in the breeze. This was one of the times they could be truly happy together. 

Evan and Connor sat next to each other, enjoying the silence as they ate what they packed. Sandwiches from that place they went to all the time, some cookies (courtesy of Evan), and sodas. They had ice cream, but had to eat it in the car to avoid it melting. Evan bit into his sandwich that Connor made for him, humming happily as the crustless (Evan didn’t like crusts) bread brushed his lips. 

Sitting casually was nice, but Connor couldn’t help thinking about how close Evan’s hand was to his. If he tried, he could just take it. Take it and hold it in his own, act as if nothing were happening. But things were happening. 

Did normal friends go on private picnics with home-baked goods? Maybe. Not that Connor would know anything about friends. 

Evan shifted his hand, touching Connor’s slightly, and Connor’s heart lept. Evan didn’t do it intentionally, but he could feel the tension growing. So he did the only- possibly stupid- thing he knew.

He silently took hold of Connor’s hand.

Both of them were blushing furiously now. “I-is this okay?” Evan asked his (secret) crush. Connor nodded, his face red. They continued to eat, avoiding any talking, until Connor couldn’t take it. 

“Evan?” Evan turned to him, his pale and slightly freckled face adorably lit with happiness. Connor inhaled sharply, before continuing. “I’ll be honest, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Evan gives a smile, face still red. “Me too.” 

And just like that, the tension’s back. Their faces are still red, their food now done. Connor begins to wonder how he’ll break the silence, when Evan scoots closer to him. 

“C-Connor! Thank you. I-uh, I’m really having fun.” Evan smiled to himself. Connor shrugged. “That’s what friends are for.” He instantly regretted it. 

Evan’s face fell a bit, before wiggling his hand out of Connor’s. “Hey- wait, Evan, I didn’t mean, I mean-” Connor took a breath and clasped their hands together, as Evan started apologizing “s-sorry! I’m sor-” He was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. Connor leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Evan’s lips, making both of them pure red. They sat there, Connor now in front of Evan, keeping steady eye contact. “Sorry I-” Connor started to say, right before Evan grabbed a fistful of his shirt and smashed their lips together. This one was desperate, and lasted much longer. Connor pulled away as Evan let out a huff. 

“Be my boyfriend?” Connor asked. Evan cupped Connor’s face and giggled. “I-I’d love too.” And pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to make up for the last chapter. Sorry for the long delay, it’ll get better eventually. I’ve been busy (And I’ve gotten no requests on tumblr so I didn’t know what to write, maybe you should go and request, that would make my day) and I’ll get better as I go along!  
> Also, let me have my sweet, freckled boy. He doesn’t like crusts. No crusts for Evan 2k17. I also live for comments.  
> Tumblr: @thepinkcube

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @ThePinkCube - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thepinkcube
> 
> Huge thanks to a fav of mine, check out his blog, he's v cool: @astro-princey - https://astro-princey.tumblr.com/  
> He's really nice and a bit of the reason this is happening, so thanks my dude!
> 
> Please comment, it really helps to keep me going. Please.


End file.
